


What Makes A House a Home

by tellthenight



Series: Christmas 2015 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Destiel - Freeform, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fireplaces, Fluff, M/M, Moving, dcminibang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5305976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellthenight/pseuds/tellthenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas move into their first house together just before Christmas.</p><p>This fic was written for the destiel christmas minibang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Makes A House a Home

**Author's Note:**

> The stories in this series are not affiliated in any way aside from all being written for the destiel Christmas minibang.

“I’m going to order. Same as usual?”

 

“Yeah,” Cas said. “Get soda if they have it.”

 

“No. You won’t be able to sleep.”

 

“Dean-“

 

“You won’t.” Dean gave him a look and Cas laughed.

 

“Thanks, Mom.”

 

“Who’s looking out for you, babe?” Dean grinned wild as he put his phone to his ear.

 

They had backpacks with a few days’ worth of clothes each, and over the next few days everything else would arrive. Cas’s new job paid moving expenses and they took advantage so they could get there in time to have a few days to really move in before Cas started working. The truck was due in two days, and the next morning was meant to yield the delivery of a washer and dryer as well as a new bed which Dean had already made 101 crude jokes about. For now they had a futon mattress they’d folded up in the back of the Impala. It was the first item Dean carried in and it still lay in the middle of the living room floor where he’d abandoned it in favor of bringing more boxes in.

 

“Alright! Food is on its way,” Dean said. “I started with the place with the highest reviews so hopefully it’s good. What needs to go upstairs?”

 

“Let’s stay down here in front of the fireplace tonight.” Cas wrapped one arm around Dean’s waist and the other laced with Dean’s hand like they were going to dance.

 

“Do you have romantic plans, Mr. Novak?”

 

“It’s our first night in the house, Dean. Aren’t we supposed to christen it?”

 

“Definitely.” Dean kissed him lightly and smiled. “Can we eat first though? I’m starving.”

 

“God- your stomach knows no bounds.”

 

“I just need to eat and then I’ll be all over you. Now-“ Dean rubbed his hands together. “What can I unpack?”

 

“Uh… we have blankets and stuff in one of the boxes so we can sleep on the mattress tonight. It should be marked.” Cas said, and as Dean went to work trying to locate the right box Cas wandered to the kitchen for the notes the previous homeowner had left. He hoped it included directions for the fireplace and… bingo.

 

He went back to the living room. “It’s the light switch on the- What the hell are you doing?”

Dean looked up from the box he was pawing through and glanced around at several other boxes sitting wide open.

 

“My pillow wasn’t in the box.”

 

“So you opened every fucking box we brought?”

 

Dean shrugged and grinned like that was all it took to get out of trouble and goddamn it he was right. Cas sighed and went to the only unopened stack of boxes.

 

“Dean?” he called and Dean looked over. Cas tapped on the box marked bedding and pulled on the tape. The pillow was right on top and he tossed it to Dean.

 

“Awesome.” Dean threw it on the futon mattress then crossed the room to kiss Cas, who rolled his eyes but complied.

 

Dean grabbed the rest of the bedding and started putting sheets over the mattress. They were meant for the king mattress they’d ordered, so they were far too loose, but it would work for one night. Cas started the fireplace and within ten minutes everything had come together.

 

“I have a bottle of wine. I even remembered the corkscrew.” Cas went to his bag and pulled out the bottle he’d bought for the occasion.

 

“Glasses?” Dean asked and Cas deflated.

 

“Well, shit.”

 

Dean kissed him and took the bottle and corkscrew from his hands. “I can share if you can.” He took it into the kitchen and Cas kept working on finding their stuff. He came up with a bag of bathroom stuff and the chargers for their phones by the time Dean emerged with a triumphant smile and an open bottle.

 

“Now we just make a little table…” Dean handed the bottle to Cas and started restacking boxes between the futon mattress and the now roaring fireplace, And just as he reset the last box the bell rang.

 

“Well, holy fuck they’re fast. If they’re any good we never try any other chinese place ever.” Dean went to the door to take the order and pay.

 

They ate in silence until Dean wasn’t starving anymore and slowed his pace to match Cas. “Will we have time to get a tree this year?” Dean asked.

 

“We should make time.”

 

“I was hoping you’d say that. I mean we only have like two weeks until Christmas, but I still want to get one.” Dean bumped Cas’s shoulder with his and grinned at him.

 

“Maybe if we get most everything done by the end of the weekend we can do it after I get home from work Monday night.”

 

“I’m taking you to dinner that night to celebrate.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

Dean shrugged. “Well, you’re taking us to dinner, but-”

 

“Stop that. It’s our money, not my money. And you’ll get a job here after the holidays.”

 

Dean drank from the bottle. “I know, just… it’s weird. I’m going to just be kicking it here while you’re at work all day.”

 

“You’ll unpack and decorate for Christmas. Or whatever you want to do. You’ve been working ever since you were like 14. It’s okay to have a couple weeks off before you start looking.”

 

“You’re putting me in charge of the Christmas stuff,” Dean said.

 

“Well, I mean, let’s get the tree together, but yeah- whatever you want.”

 

“Lights? Do we have to be outdoor lights people?”

 

Cas laughed. “I don’t care, Dean. The tree is the big deal.”

 

“And stockings,” Dean said quietly. “Over the fireplace. Plenty of room for more when we get there too.”

 

“Dean,” Cas reached out, fingers curling along Dean’s cheek and back under his ear to grip his neck and pull him forward into a kiss.

 

“What?”

 

“We picked a good house.”

 

“It’s only home with you in it,” Dean said and kissed him much more seriously.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> There is accompanying artwork for this fic created by artsiel! You can view the artwork [lhere](http://artsiel.tumblr.com/post/134373180932).
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I really appreciate your comments.
> 
> You can find me and my writing at captainawesomeellie.tumblr.com


End file.
